


Comfy Pearl's shocking discovery

by Chromite



Series: Stories of Comfy Pearl [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Nervousness, Pregnancy Test, surprise, worries about reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Comfy Pearl makes a shocking discovery that will change her and her husband's lives forever.





	Comfy Pearl's shocking discovery

>Comfy Pearl had mimicked the biology of the human body perfectly when she reformed last, the nerves, the digestion system, bones, muscles, reproductive system, everything, or so she thought.  
>When her body didn't go through a period like it was suppose to one month, she feared something had gone wrong with her form. She did a quick net search and found out some of the things that could cause a woman to miss her period. One of the things listed was if she was pregnant.  
>Comfy Pearl stood in the bathroom of her home, the door locked and a pregnancy test in hand. Her body trembled as she waited for the reading to display. She didn't think she was really pregnant, but she felt it was best to be thorough with the easy tests before going in for the more complicated ones.  
>Comfy Pearl talked to herself as she paced in the bathroom. "There's no way I'm pregnant. I imitated the biology, but I'm still an alien. We're not compatible. There's just no way I'm pregnant."  
>The pregnancy test beeped in Comfy Pearl's right hand, signalling the test was complete. She looked down upon it, expecting the reading for not pregnant.  
>Her left hand flew up and covered her mouth as she looked upon the device, her right hand shaking, her eyes widening in disbelief. The reading said she was pregnant.  
>Her whole body shook as she sat down upon the closed toilet, her left hand moving away from her gaping mouth. Disbelief faded into excitement. "I'm.....pregnant? I'm pregnant?! I'm pregnant!"  
>She rubbed her stomach, giddy excitement building within her as she thought of the child she had growing inside her. The excitement turned to worry as a new thought crossed her mind.  
>"Anon......what will he think? I told him we could never have a child together, that it'd be impossible. I believed it when I said it was impossible, he said it was okay. Will he accept that I was wrong? Will he think the child is someone or something else's?"  
>Indecision gripped at Comfy Pearl's mind as she wrestled with the dilemma before her. She knew she couldn't hide it from Anon forever, that it would be worse long term if she tried. She didn't want to lose the love of her life due to a lie, but she also didn't want to lose him because he thought she was cheating on him.  
>She sighed to herself and steeled her resolve. She couldn't let fear control her actions again. She decided to put her faith in her love, to believe he'd react well to the news.  
>Comfy Pearl sat down upon the couch and turned the television on, trying to relax and sort out what she'd say to her husband as she waited for him to come home from work.  
\-------  
>Three hours after Comfy Pearl sat down, she heard the door rustling as it was unlocked from the outside. Her heart began beating faster. It was the moment of truth.  
>Anon walked into their home, smiling as he caught sight of his wife sitting upon the couch and greeted her. "Hey honey, did you have a good day?"  
>"I, my day has been an experience, dear. I need to tell you something." her body shook as she spoke, nervousness setting in once more.  
>Anon frowned as he looked upon his shaking wife in concern. "Honey, what's wrong? Did something happen to you?"  
>"You.....you could say that. Dear, I need you to not panic, okay?" Comfy Pearl stood up and placed her left hand on his right shoulder, her right hand fidgeting in her pocket around the pregnancy test.  
>Anon placed both his hands on his wife's shoulders and gazed into her lovely red eyes. "Honey, whatever it is, whatever's happened, you can tell me. We'll get through this together." he smiled gently at his wife as he stopped speaking.  
>Comfy Pearl's right hand shook as she stepped back from anon and pulled the pregnancy test out. "Anon, I'm pregnant."  
>Anon stared dumbfounded and silent for a moment as he processed what his wife had just said, the smile fading from his face a bit.  
>His smile returned wider than before as he pulled his wife into a hug. "Oh honey, that's wonderful!" A slight confusion ran through his mind as he recalled something. "Wait, how is this possible? I thought you said it'd be impossible for us to have a child together?"  
>Comfy Pearl swallowed hard. "I thought it would be, I've never heard of a gem and a human having a child before! I assumed the eggs I created when I reformed couldn't be fertilized by your sperm, or at all. I was wrong. I'm glad I was wrong. I'm really, really happy we can have a child together, that we are having a child together."  
>Anon's smile returned to his face. "I'm happy we're able to have a kid together too." concern spread across his face as he thought of something else. "Honey, I hate to ask you, but are you sure you're ready for this? Are you ready to be a mother?"  
>Comfy Pearl didn't hesitate. "I'm ready dear. I've spent the last few hours thinking about what it would mean, about how it will change my life, our lives." She placed her left hand upon her stomach. "I want this dear. I want to be pregnant. I want to carry our child. I don't want to risk losing this opportunity, this little miracle. This could be our only chance to have a child together."  
>"Okay honey, I understand. I wanted to make sure you were okay with this. I want this child too, I want to be a father. I can't believe it, we're going to be parents! I love you honey."  
>"I love you too dear." Comfy Pearl and Anon shared a kiss as they held each other in their arms. Both were excited about where the future would take them and their unborn son or daughter.


End file.
